A Friend in Need
by WonderGeek03
Summary: Set after a few days of Artemis's "death". Jaime was walking along the hallways when he sees someone needs a friend. WONDERBEETLEA/N: This is kinda, really crappy but I've always wanted to write Wonderbeetle before so there you have it. And sorry for OOC.


**Mount Justice  
March 23, 14:02**

Jaime Reyes, better known as Blue Beetle, was walking down one of the hallways in Mount Justice. Everything was so..quiet. La'gann being captured was one thing but Artemis, just coming back for one mission and getting killed was a whole other thing. '_And I believe most people are still freaked about Artemis then La'gann being captured._'

'_Why are you caring so much about the archer woman, she died and played her part.'_

"Well I don't know about you but I have feelings _te demonio._"

'_Death is a matter of life. Everyone dies. No one stays alive forever._'

"_¡Dios mío! silencioso!_"

With that Jaime shook his head and tried his best to ignore Scarab's thoughts. It was hard for most of the time, but Jaime could ignore him for a bit. He sighed, Jaime knew Scarab was right. Death was a matter of life. '_But the Scarab's voice was cold, but then again, when is it ever nice.'_'

Jaime looked at his shoes while he walked. It was just so different, usually the cave would have a happier tone and setting, but with the funeral tomorrow, everything seems so black and white and not colorful like it used to be.

As he walked into the kitchen, he was stopped by a sniffle. Jaime looked up towards where the sound was coming from. His eyes laid on the one and mighty Wondergirl. Better known as Cassie. She was sitting at the table, head in hands. Jaime knew Cassie was suffering more than him. She knew Artemis better and longer than he did. Something inside wanted to make her cheer up, he sighed and walked towards her.

'_The girl does not need your pity.'_ The Scarab thought to Jaime. Jaime was strong enough not to comment physically but mentally he replied to Scarab.

'_Look I'm not giving her a pity party. I'm giving her what she needs most right now.' _

With that Jaime went and sat next to Cassie. "_Hola _Cassie." He scooted in his chair in rested his hands in his lap.

Cassie sniffed and lifted her head from her hands. "H-hi Blue." Seeing Cassie crack like that made Jaime's heart break. This girl was the happiest along the freshmen. Hell, she was the happiest girl on the planet and seeing her choke up like this. Jaime had no words to describe it.

"How are you?" '_Joder! Like hell she's okay. Nice move Reyes.'_

The blonde girl kinda just shook her head around the place. "I guess I've seen better days." She chuckled softly.

"Yeah, you and me both Cass"

"What about you Blue? How are you doing?"

Jaime just shrugged. "The same as you Cass. _Triste_."

The two sat in silence for a bit before Jaime got up and stood behind Cassie. From there he picked up her hair and began to braid it.

"B-blue what are you doing?"

"_Fácil Chica. _I'm braiding your hair."

"You..You know how to braid."

"Yeah my little _hermana_ forces me to do her hair so I guess I was taught from the best, or as she likes to call herself."

Cassie giggled. For once in this dark time, she felt happy. Not sad or mad or anything similar to that matter.

"Ah _Chica. _You have some amazing flow. It's soft with no split ends. Good quality hair."

Cassie blushed at this statement.

"T-thank you Blue."

"No problem."

With being said, Jaime continued to braid Cassie's hair.

"So Jaime, how old is your sister?"

"She's 10. And a pain in the butt."

Cassie chuckled.

"I never had siblings. So I wouldn't really know how you feel."

"Well you're not missing much"

Cassie chuckled again.

'_You are feeling weird next to this female? Do you want mate with this one? If so just make it fast_-'

"_¡Dios mío! _That is sick!" And that's when Jaime noticed Cassie. She had her head turned around, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Um..Blue.."

"Oh..right..I wasn't talking to you Cass." Jaime felt really embarrassed for lashing out at Scarab when Cassie was there.

"It's nothing Blue." Cassie giggled again. Jaime wore a shy smile. He took off the rubber band that was on his wrist

"Well it looks like it's all done Cass."

With that, Cassie got up from the chair. Before saying thank you, she just gave Jaime a hug. And a pretty tight one that is.

"Cass..I...too...tight.."

She blushed. "Oops! Sorry." The blonde girl let go of her friend. She wore a smile on her face.

"So I'll see you around I guess."

"Yup." Jaime answered back, nodding. He watched her leave the room.

'_So what did the blonde wondergirl need exactly?'_

"...a friend."


End file.
